


Drabble: Epiphany

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-22
Updated: 2003-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Epiphany

Men are weak. Men are foolish. They covet gold, power, women. Sometimes men. They will kill for it. Elves have not killed elves in millennia. The number of men killed by their kind cannot be counted.

Men are weak. They let their desires rule them, guide them. Take them over. Men are proud. Arrogant. Men are the reason why the Ring survives. The Nazgul were once men. Fallen to Sauron, and those were their kings! The best of men.

Men are weak. I am ashamed to be of their number. There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us.  
   
   
 


End file.
